


Untitled Smut Fic

by gwenyn_bright



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenyn_bright/pseuds/gwenyn_bright
Summary: Korra thinks about her teammates in the showers.





	

Korra thought about sex often, sometimes in inappropriate situations or places. She couldn’t help it. Her knowledge about it was rather limited because, apparently, the last thing the world needed was an Avatar pregnant before she even finished her training. She was given a brief speech about the mechanics of the act and recommended to keep it off her mind and focus on other matters. Of course, Korra was not known for being compliant with any kind of order, however benign its purpose may be, and took it in her hands to teach herself about it.

She started touching herself a week before her first bleeding, as she felt an awkward sensation in her nether parts, and the amazing feeling piqued her interest. After a few sessions, her hand stopped cramping. A couple more, and she experienced her first orgasm after rubbing her most sensitive spot. It became a custom for her to do it after training and before the shower, to guarantee a good night’s sleep.

The day came when she was to learn healing from Katara, and the scrolls depicting human anatomy set Korra’s mind into overdrive. After that, the young Avatar started using her fingers to fill the aching emptiness between her legs. It was glorious. From then on, she explored her body much more thoroughly, finding the spots that she liked best. It was hard sometimes, because she couldn’t touch both her nipples while working down there.

She started fantasizing what it would be like to have someone to help her reach her climax in every sense. There were a lot of men in the Southern Water Tribe, but Korra was not particularly fond of any of them, so it suited her fine that a faceless male was featured in her sexual fancies.

Oh, but then her life changed when she moved to the capital on a whim. Perhaps it had been the change of scenery, or perhaps her body had matured now, but she couldn’t help finding much more appealing the boys in the capital. And, as luck will have it, she befriended –under dubious circumstances— the Fire Ferret brothers. Korra felt a rather strong attraction towards the pair. They were both strikingly beautiful in different ways, and had a great personality. They were just the kind of people you’d want to be friends with —something more, even.

Korra’s imagination had been the one to help her create sexual fantasies due to her lack of interaction with desireable males. It was now presenting countless scenarios with Mako and Bolin (and sometimes both at the same time) in the Avatar’s head, much to her dismay. It was uncomfortable and unpractical to have them and their bodies and their faces constantly distracting her during practices. They moaned and panted and sweated in exhaustion from training, and it was all terribly arousing to Korra. It was only natural for her to go wild as soon as she hit the showers.

She grew to know her teammates better with every passing day, and her fantasies dutifully changed to fill the canon. She couldn’t decide if Mako had a lot of experience with other girls. He was definitely a looker, but given his personality, she would believe either scenario. Korra decided to go with him being savvy in the art of lovemaking, despite his stoic exterior. In her mind Mako would be reluctant at first, of course, because he would rationalize everything, but eventually he would give in. His pride would make him try to lead her, but she wouldn’t take it. Sex would be a fight for dominance and it would be raw and passionate and firey. Hands everywhere, bodies humping arrythmically, desperately, against each other. He would not call her name, he’d be too embarrassed to show attachment; she would not call his name either. It would end as fast and suddenly as it had started.

Bolin, on the other hand, was guaranteed to do whatever she pleased whenever she said. Being with him would be soft and sweet . They would kiss shyly first, and things would escalate delightfully slow from there. She would savor every caress and return it dutifully to the earth bender. He would whisper lovely things and kiss her on every chance he got. Bolin would not hide his feelings under a mask of indifference or pride; he would moan and pant, call her name in desperation, whimper helplessly under her ministrations. More kisses. There were plenty of those, and Korra liked it. After they were done, they would hug and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

The best part, however, was when it was both of them at the same time. Hardness and softness, romance and passion, fire and earth. And water. They would mimick the other’s trademark moves. Mako would kiss and embrace her, while Bolin would fuck her senseless. Korra decided that was the best part, while her skillful fingers edged her towards her release.

After a few weeks, even the most detailed fantasies were not enough for the Avatar, and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: [[x](http://professaurus-archive.tumblr.com/post/23113005847/title-untitled-smut-fic-part-i-rating-m-word)]  
> I first wrote this in tumblr with every intention to do a second part, but I've got nothing. I guess rewatching LOK in the future can help inspire me.


End file.
